Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $146.6\%$
$146.6$ percent = $146.6$ per cent = $146.6$ per hundred $146.6\% = \dfrac{146.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{146.6\%} = 1.466$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.